tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kismet
Kismet is an assassin and blademaster in The Legend of Nirn. Background Kismet is a notorious assassin, hated by the Dark Brotherhood and Morag Tong, but considered superior in his skills than what either organization can bring to bear. Only the extremely rich and insanely powerful can afford him and even then most are hesitant to hire him, as Kismet is known to be ruthlessly efficient and excessively violent. He was raised, and trained, by Konungur Silas. Kismet was once hired to assassinate Caecilius Brumanicus Magnus, the father of Nyasia al Din, and fought Scaldor as a result. He lost when the Altmer bit him on the eye and had to retreat. Despite the weight Kismet's name carries in certain circles, his actual physical appearance is unknown to most. Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night He was hired to kill the Alliance. Because of the onset of the Darkest Night, he was unable to complete the contract. Later, however, Kismet tracked down and slew Svieva for an unknown reason. After, he took Svieva's sword and horse, the mare Forta. Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars Seven months later, Kismet attacked the Hall of the Assembly in Elinhir, killing King Jerom Ancetre in the process. Kismet later confronted members of the Covenant in Anvil, namely Helian, Alvoran, Nemicus, and Cade. He revealed that he had killed Svieva, leaving them her sword, and warned them not to travel further east, instead telling them to head towards Elinhir. The Covenant elected not to head westward, as Kismet had warned, and as punishment he attacked them in the Imperial City, wounding Clodagh, Nyasia, and Helian, and killing Baldr. He would have killed them all, had Nyasia not manifested the Shehai. After the young queen broke one of his swords, he abandoned the fight and walked away for an unknown reason. It is revealed that Aves is the one who contacted Kismet. Skills and Abilities Kismet is a blademaster, and one of the greatest swordsmen to have lived, surpassed only by a few. He is Konungur Silas' most admired pupil, after Taeris Redcrash. Similarly to Taeris, Kismet is able to engage multiple combatants at once and come out on top. However, since he lacks Taeris' restraint, he is a much more merciless foe. A notable feat of Kismet's is that he was able to confound Svieva's augmentation, rendering her ability useless against him. Appearances * The Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night - Chapter XXX * The Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night - Chapter XLIX * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter III * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter IV * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter IX * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter XIV * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter XX * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter XXIV * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter XXVII * The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars - Chapter XXX Category:Males Category:Blademasters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Assassins Category:Bosmer Category:Imperial Category:The Darkest Night Category:The Daedra Wars